One proposed vehicle includes a front wheel motor MGf that can drive front wheels, a rear wheel motor MGr that can drive rear wheels, and a battery that can transfer electric power to and from the two motors MGf and MGr, and drives the two motors MGf and MGr within a range of a charging limit value of the battery when a braking force is requested (see, for example, Patent Document 1). In this vehicle, during braking, a torque command for regeneration of the rear wheel motor MGr that is low in driving frequency is first set within the range of the charging limit value of the battery, then a torque command for regeneration of the front wheel motor MGf is set under the limit using the set torque command of the rear wheel motor MGr and the charging limit value of the battery to perform regenerative control of the front wheel motor MGf and the rear wheel motor MGr. This prevents heat generation of the front wheel motor MGf that is high in driving frequency.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Laid-Open Gazette No. 2002-345105